Gotengo (Godzilla)
|-| Gotengo (Current Model)= |-|Gotengo (Original Model)= Summary The Gotengo (轟天号 Gōtengō?) is a flying multipurpose warship that first appeared in the 1963 film, Atragon, and later appeared in the 2004 and 2005 films, Godzilla: Final Wars and Super Fleet Sazer-X the Movie: Fight! Star Soldiers, respectively. It has also appeared in the video game Godzilla Unleashed as a boss character. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B '''| '''High 5-A Name: Gotengo, The Atragon Origin: Godzilla Gender: N/A (Is a battleship) Age: Varies Classification: Drill tipped multi-purpose warship. Wielders: JSDF | Captain Shinguji Powers and Abilities: Flight, Large Size (Type 2), Electricity Manipulation (Can electrocute it's surface), Regeneration (Has a self repair function), Danmaku, Energy Projection (With its six particle cannons, can fire multiple different beams from its drill), Burrowing, Spaceflight, Petrification and Ice Manipulation with Absolute Zero Cannon. Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack with bombs/missiles; and has multiple Dogfighters within its hull. Resistance to Heat and Radiation Manipulation | Same as before, plus Heat Manipulation with Frost Missiles. And Plasma Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge, Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge), Damage Boost, Energy Manipulation, and Forcefield Negation with Power Surge Cannon (Has a cannon powered by various power surge crystals, and should have comparable abilities) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Can damage Gigan and Godzilla with its attacks. it's Absolute Zero cannon is comparable to Kiryu's.) can ignore durability with the Absolute Zero Cannon. | Dwarf Star level (Can tank multiple attacks from Godzilla and monsters of comparable/greater strength. Did more damage to the kaiju Mammoth Bosquito than 8 other Mecha could.) Can ignore durability with Absolute Zero and Power Surge Cannons Speed: Relativistic flight speed/reactions (Slightly faster than Godzilla) Durability: At most Large Country level (Survived multiple point-blank attacks from Gigan and Godzilla. Survived an attack from Kaiser Godzilla, though was badly damaged.) | Dwarf Star level (Survived attacks from Godzilla and kaiju of comparable/greater strength.) Range: Melee range with drill and saws, Hundreds of meters with lasers, missiles, and various cannons. Weaknesses: If its flight boosters are damaged, the ship cannot move. Its self-repair functions are somewhat slow. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Missiles: The Gotengo can drop bombs from it's lower portion, fire multiple heat-seeking missiles, or fire frost missiles which incase the opponent in ice. Energy Particle Cannons: The Gotengo possesses six of these powerful railguns like laser cannons, these turret-mounted guns protect the Gotengo's sides from enemy attack. Maser Cannon: A powerful energy beam fired from the drill. Absolute Zero Cannon: Similar to Mechagodzilla's version, this device freezes the opponent to absolute zero on a molecular level, this version also can petrify the opponent. Turning them into a frozen statue. Dogfighters: Miniature jet-esque planes the Gotengo has within its hull. Dogfighters are much faster than normal jets, have retractable wings, and can fire powerful laser bullets from the wings and undercarriage. Power Surge Cannon: This extremely powerful laser is fired from the tip of the drill, it is powered by various power surge crystals, and as such, has different effects depending on which is used. All versions of the beam do have a short charge time, do massive damage, and can blast through shields. Key: Gotengo (Current) | Gotengo (Original) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Ships Category:Spaceships Category:Danmaku Users Category:Technology Users Category:Drill Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Flight Users Category:Robots Category:Ice Users Category:Vehicles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users